


Lonely God

by Kyky25



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But don't say I didn't warn you, But maybe not quite, Dave is Jegus, Gods, Lonliness, M/M, Not saying how, Reincarnation, Religion, Sadstuck, Saying right now, They won, after SBURB, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyky25/pseuds/Kyky25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won.</p>
<p>You all banded together and Lord English and his servants were defeated. It wasn't without costs, of course, but you still did it.</p>
<p>When you arrived in the new universe you became gods. Well, you already were really, but there was a major difference between having god-like powers and people actually worshiping you. But there were some things missing.</p>
<p>And it's not hard to be lonely when there's only seven people you can talk to and none of them really understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was only going to be a quickfic but my bad mood demanded I write more so the sadstuck part would be even better/worse.
> 
> I actually only started writing this because I can't do chase scenes when I'm in this sort of mood.
> 
> Expect irregular updates.

You won.

You all banded together and with an army of ghosts and Jack on your side (well, Jade’s side really, but she was on yours so it worked) Lord English and his servants were defeated. It wasn’t without costs, of course. Dave was pretty pissed when he realised the shades you gave him were destroyed and you’re pretty sure you saw Karkat crying after watching so many of his friends die again (they were just ghosts from other timelines so it’s okay, right?).

There was this bright light and a green girl appeared who Rose’s Mom (daughter? Iunno, ecto-stuff is still as confusing as ever to you) said was LE’s sister. She did some spacy thing and a door appeared. It looked kinda boring, and sorta like the front door of your house, but from what others were saying it was the door that lead to the grand prize. Your head was still kinda spinning from adrenaline and tornadoes (and maybe a concussion? That club-stick-staff-thing smacked you out of the air pretty hard) thanks to the fight so it was kinda hard to pick out what was being said.

“God Tiers...reward...end of game…”  
“But what about...trolls and...not everyone…”  
“Not going without...don’t care it’s…”  
“Can’t stay...universe collapse…”  
“Won’t they just...ghosts...reincarnate or…”  
“Why don’t we...but...John?”  
“Hey Egbert. You getting any of this or is it just flying in one ear and soaring out the other like an eagle majestically piloting a blimp?

You shook your head at the sound of Dave saying your name. Things seemed to come a little bit more into focus and the thumping noise in your ears (heartbeat? No, your heart is still going pretty fast, this is way to slow) receded into background noise. Everyone was looking at you. 10 human eyes, 3 pairs of shades, 6 ganderbulbs and dozens of blank whites all focused on you. You shuffled and squirmed a little nervously, not really used to all the attention. Knowing they expected you to say something you opened your mouth to comply.

“I think...if it’s our prize we should just, y’know, take it.”

This seemed to spark up the conversation again and you tuned out, letting the chatter flow past you like a breeze in Spring. The thumping was back louder than before, but this time it didn’t sound like it was coming from your head, it sounded more like someone knocking at a door. THE door.

Your body on autopilot, you reached out for the knob and pushed. A white so bright it seemed to go around the spectrum and come out black shone through the crack as the handle was wrenched out of your grasp and the door flew wide open. There was a panic, people yelling, claws grabbing your wrist and trying to drag you away, Karkat swearing and someone holding you tight as the white flooded out of the doorway and enveloped the universe.


	2. The New World

You became a god. Well, you already were one really, but there was a major difference between having god-like powers and people actually worshiping you, but that came later. The eight of you (Rose, Dave, Jade, Jane, Jake, Dirk, Roxy and you) appeared in what seemed to be the middle of space with dust clouds and pieces of rock scattered about. Breathing didn’t seem to be a problem though. In fact, when you try holding your breath it only prompted Jade asking you what was with the face after several minutes of you feeling fine.

Your windy powers didn’t seem to work with no air but all of you could still fly just fine. Eventually Jane decided to explore a bit so you all spread out to have a look around. None of you thought about getting lost. Even out of sight you knew where each other was. When Jade found the planet you could sense something was up so you all went to her.

It was a fiery planet, filled with volcanoes and thunderclouds. At first you thought it was another Land Of Something And Something Else but Jade informed you it was too big. Anyway, a LOSASE wouldn’t have a moon.

Flying down to the planet was fun for you. The storms and the wind and every movement of air registered in your system and you felt _alive_. There were giant lakes everywhere from all the rain and when Jane skimmed her hand in one while she was flying the water changed from murky-grey to reddish-green. This made you all stop to have a closer look.

The eight of you watched as the growth, well, grew; sinking deeper into the lake and spreading. Rose scooped up some of the water for a closer look then said that what was happening was that single celled organisms were multiplying. Jane had started life on the planet.

It got boring quite quickly there. Rose and Jane loved watching the cells evolve but for the rest of you volcanoes and storms became repetitive fast (there were only so many times you could hit Dave with lightning before he caught on). No one ever said anything about leaving the new planet. Not when you all felt so at home in the tumultuous wasteland.

You gathered back together and Dave hit fast-forward. The growth in the lake seemed to make the water ripple. Clouds zoomed overhead, volcanic smoke settled. Soon green tendrils started to edge their way out of the water and the first plants formed. Small scuttling creatures moved from lakes to ocean to lakes. Life began on land.

“At least we now know the Creationists were wrong, not that there was any doubt to begin with,” Rose said as grass began to grow.

“Yeah, but it was still a god that started it all.” Dave. That was the first time anyway said the g-word. You tried not to think back to the non-gods you left behind.

You failed.


	3. The Beginnings of Worship

You stopped a couple of times during your fast forward through history. Jade was fascinated by all the plants and Jake wanted to ride a dinosaur (T-rex, of course. And no matter what the others say you did NOT cause the stegosaurus stampede. It was just a tree falling. Which you may (or may not!) have pushed). The asteroid wasn’t your fault (“For once” Rose remarked). Gods can apparently still get hiccups even if you’re incorporeal. And spacey powers plus hiccups leads to random teleportation. That was when Dave started zipping you all forward again.

The next stop was when the cavemen emerged. It was really cold (at least you think so. There was frost and snow but you couldn’t really feel anything) so Jane insisted that you stopped to help out. The eight of you hung around for several years, there was a surprising amount of things you could do with a semi-intelligent species. They couldn’t really see you but they could sense the effect you had on the environment and themselves.

Rose helped them discover fire, Dirk may have prompted a war or two but it was Jane that was worshipped first. You think she was a bit annoyed that she became the Mother Goddess, the Earth Spirit, when she was pretty much the youngest of your group (did age even matter anymore?) but with the way she cared for them you think it suited.

You discovered you had far more powers than the Game (that’s all it was, that’s all it would ever be called, if it was ever discussed at all) allowed for originally but they still mostly related to your aspects, just with a few differences. Your own powers now extended to water as much as the air, something that would lead you to be called Poseidon thousands of years later.

(Jade confirmed it was Earth, as if you all didn’t already know. But knowing and just feeling made a difference. You still don’t know if it was good or bad, though.)

You and Dave wandered down to Australia at one point, enlisting the help of Jane so you could have a crazy creature creation competition. You thought you were going really well with the kangaroo but Dave won hands down with the platypus (you always thought it was just a myth, seriously, it looks like a beaver ate a duck).

Time sped forward, you made a couple of quick stops to guide history (Jade helping to domesticate the first dogs, Jake becoming the god of the hunt, Dave leaving ‘ironic’ cave paintings, that sort of thing). When the real civilisations began you stopped for good.

You spread out a lot more, not seeing each other quite so much but still enjoying yourselves and generally having fun with the humans. Rose spent a lot of time in Greece, inspiring philosophers and stuff (you still think she was mostly there to watch the olympic dudes run around naked and psychoanalyse Aristotle or whatever) and Dirk hung out in Italy. He said the Roman Empire was just an experiment.

At one point Dave was mucking around and he accidentally learned how to incarnate. The first problem was he did it in a way that he had to grow from being a baby (rather than just appearing how you wanted to, which is what you learnt to do later on).

The second problem was he was born in a barn-thing somewhere in the Middle East. To a young woman called Mary.

Later on in his mortal life he had to ask for some help from you and Jane and everyone so he could do what he was meant to. It’s a good thing the disciples never said anything about the sick beats he kept dropping instead of parables.

Yeah, you’d never let him live those years down.


	4. The New Millennium

Time seemed to drag on forever. There were plenty of things to occupy yourself with, especially with the spread of humans. You experimented with incarnation, you all did, and soon figured out how to pretty much control it. The ‘life from birth’ thing was really stupid and took way too long so you mostly just created a physical form how you like it. Jake and Roxy liked experimenting with how they would look, Jake turning into some of his favourite characters from his old movies (when he turned into Nic Cage you didn’t know whether to punch or kiss him. Wait, what?) and Roxy turned herself into a sphinx at one point.

You mostly liked to stick to how you looked when you first finished the Game. Dave said you were just unimaginative. You just like the familiar feeling of your own body.

There were plenty of adventures you had as a human (such as that time you stole a Viking longboat, or when you had a ride on the first steam-train) and you made a few friends.

_But a mortal cannot be true friends with a god, for gods are eternal and mortals must die._

You lost your friends eventually, through plague and war and just drifting apart. They were never that close. They never really understood.

Each day was an eternity but the decades seemed to fly past. When they world celebrated the beginning of a new millennium the eight of you regathered and started to worry.

“What if it’s just like a loop or something? Like, we get to one point and then it just starts again?”  
“Like a doughnut! But with less sprinkles. And more meteors.”  
“I highly doubt your doughnut analogy, however it does raise a valid point.”  
“Yeah, we made this world and it would be shockingly bad if it was destroyed in front of our eyes.”  
“I dunno, circle of life and all that shit. Could just be something we can’t stop.”  
“Well, I think we should try anyway. I don’t want to watch the world die again.”  
“I didn’t want the world to be dead either when I was a kid, but there still wasn’t anything I coulda done about it.”

“Maybe it just won’t happen?” your voice turned up at the end, twisting your confidence into a plea. Jade, Roxy, Rose, Jake, Dave, Jane and Dirk stop their arguing and turn to you. Even after millions of years you still think they see you as a bit of a leader. Or a little kid. You’re not entirely sure.

But the arguing passed and everyone agreed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Five years later a building labelled SkaiaNet Laboratories was destroyed by a freak tornado that didn’t destroy any of the surrounding neighbourhood. No other building popped up anywhere else in the world.


End file.
